


lac de la coccinelle

by faunett



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, The Miraculous Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir
Genre: Also thanks to @bgboy_thinks on twitter for having such an amazing character, Ballet AU, F/M, swan lake AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-05-28 12:47:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6329815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faunett/pseuds/faunett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The title has changed! </p><p>Formerly known as: Red, White, and Black as Night. </p><p>Excerpt:<br/>“I have to go,” she managed, her voice sounding higher pitched than usual and strained. He reached an arm out to grab her wrist and see if he could find out why she was so upset but she ran past him before he could and he frowned as he watched her run through the back door of the dance theater. Then he heard Alya and Chloe arguing, and hurried to see what the hell was going on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wait For Me

**Author's Note:**

> For those curious, here is Marinette's dress. c:
> 
> http://fav.me/d9tyk7e

Marinette Dupain-Cheng was sixteen years old when she began to train formally as a ballerina. It had never been her intention, even though she had always admired them, and not to mention admired the beautiful costumes they always wore. She had attended one of the classes with Alya, who was writing an article for one of the dancers who trained under Madame Elaine. Marinette had only come to keep Alya company while she viewed the dancers and when she interviewed the ballerina. 

But Marinette wound up catching the eye of Madame Elaine, the older woman informing her that she had the perfect long legs of a ballerina, and encouraging Marinette to come and join the practice. Marinette of course tried to refuse, but Alya grabbed her, informing her that this could be an amazing opportunity for her since her crush studied at the same studio. She felt her face flush at the suggestion, and found herself quickly thrown into a practice garment, as well as a simple pair of ballet flats. 

By the time Alya was done with the interview with the ballerina, Marinette was being given instructions by Madame Elaine. Most of the other ballerina’s had gone off to change from their practice clothing, but Madame Elaine was watching Marinette, showing her positions to try and correcting Marinette kindly on any mistakes that she made. 

She was instructed for nearly a half an hour by Madame Elaine before Marinette was tired and out of breath. The woman praised Marinette on her skills, although they were hardly anything compared to the rest of the ballerina’s here, and Marinette knew that. She even went as far as to offer to train Marinette, telling her that if she continued to work and hone her skills that she could be as talented as any of the other ballerinas.

She’d left with Alya shortly later, her friend doing nothing but encouraging her to train under Madame Elaine, telling her how much good it could do for her, not to mention that she could end up getting to dance with Adrien.It was certainly something to think about, and Marinette found herself thinking about it after she had arrived home later that evening. 

She practiced some of the moves she’d been taught that evening in her bedroom, twirling around and doing little kicks and poses on one leg as well. She found herself liking the idea of training as a ballerina, even without the thought of training or dancing with Adrien.And she could even make her own costumes if she ever were to do performances. 

Without another thought, Marinette had sat herself down at her desk, pulling out a piece of paper and some pencils. She started to sketch something very simple, clothing that she could wear for practices and shortly after she was realizing just how far in she had sunk herself in just one afternoon. She stood up from her desk, leaving her sketches as she went to speak to her parents. 

It was a relatively short conversation, and at first Marinette thought her parents would tell her no, saying they needed her help at the bakery and that they didn’t have the time of the money to put Marinette through the ballet training. But they agreed, as long as Marinette would not shirk in her work at the bakery. She was so thankful, she could practically cry she was so excited. She went right back into her room, doing a couple of excited twists before running to her closet and trying to find some fabrics she could use. She was going to start on her outfit for working out and practicing dancing immediately. 

She chose a rich, red fabric for the shirt, and then a simple black fabric for her leggings, as well as a sheer red for an overlay near her waist. It was short enough it wouldn’t get in her way, and the fabric was light and flexible enough that she would be able to dance in it with ease. The next day she was excited as could be to go and see Madame Elaine, and accept her offer for dancing. 

Marinette worked just as hard as any of Madame Elaine’s other student’s determined to show her that she was every bit as talented as anyone else. It took her nearly two months to perfect her flexibility to be able to do some of the more difficult poses, and that was when Madame Elaine began to train her to dance with the pointe shoes. 

At first, as expected, Marinette wasn’t very good working in pointe shoes. Standing up on her toes was painful, but she wanted to be as skilled as everyone else, and she continued to work at it until she was able to dance without feeling like her feet were on fire. Then she was able to start doing the more complicated and difficult dances, such as the Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairy, which had easily become one of Marinette’s favorites. She loved all of the elegant twirls and the high kicks and while it wasn’t the easiest dance for her to learn, once she had learned it she never forgot the steps. She’d even do that dance for practice and warming up before class, or at least parts of it. It always got her into the mood to dance. 

\---------------------------------

That had been four years ago. Marinette had been a student for four years, and not at the age of twenty could meet the talent of any of the other ballerina’s, even Chloe Bourgeois. During this particular afternoon, they were practicing pieces for the upcoming performance for  _ Giselle _ . Marinette was preparing to practice one of Giselle’s solos, watching as a few of the other students practiced and auditioned in front of her. 

Currently, Tony was performing, auditioning for the role of Hilarion. Marinette was entirely certain he’d end up getting the role, he was a very talented dancer, and he’d been practicing since he was very young and it showed in every move he made. His facial expressions were perfect, and he made every single move he did look simple and flawless, as any talented ballerina or ballerino should be able. 

Every step he made was graceful and perfectly poised, and Marinette could see Theo watching Tony from the side of the stage. He looked as proud as could be as he watched Tony move across the the stage effortlessly, leaping through the air and pirouetting beautifully. Marinette was certain that Tony had every single requirement and skill to be a professional already. Watching him dance was one of Marinette’s favorite things, and dancing with Tony wa amazing as well, because he was so talented and it gave Marinette a challenge when they danced together for practices. 

Tony was brilliant really, he knew almost every lead male dance in most ballet’s, but he really excelled at Hilarion’s piece, and Marinette had no doubt that he was going to be chosen for the role. Marinette found herself humming to the music as it played, and gasped when someone touched her shoulder. 

“You’re right,” Alya started, “Tony really is a beautiful dancer!” Even though Alya was not a dancer, she came to most of Marinette’s practices to watch and cheer her on, and she’d promised she’d come to any show Marinette chose to perform in.

Marinette had yet to perform in a show yet however. She was far too nervous to perform in front of any crowds. She thought she was talented enough and all, but the idea of performing and having so many people watching her terrified her and as such if she ever did audition it was as an understudy. But lately Alya had been encouraging her to audition for a more front role, and to make a costume for herself to wear when she auditioned. Chloe Bourgeois always had beautifully made costumes that she auditioned in, and Alya encouraged her to make one that could rival any of Chloe’s. 

Marinette had worked tirelessly night and day to make a costume for herself, but she was not wearing it now and Alya frowned when she noticed. 

“Where’s your dress?” She asked suddenly and Marinette looked away. 

“I haven’t put it on yet..I don’t know if I should audition for this Alya..” She sighed and looked away but Alya just grabbed her wrist and dragged her away. 

“Let’s go get it on you, now,” Alya said, dragging Marinette toward one of the changing rooms in the studio. She shoved Marinette inside, closing the door and disappearing down the hallway to go and retrieve Marinette’s dress. She came back a moment later, opening the door and shoving the dress into Marinette’s hands before pulling it closed again. “You aren’t coming out until it’s on,” she said, a hint of a laugh to her voice. “It’s a gorgeous dress Marinette, you’ll look amazing when you’re dancing in it.”

Marinette sighed, looking down at the dress in her hands. It was beautiful, and Marinette had worked her heart into the garment. It was a deep red, with black dots angled across the breast so they went into a downward angle, where they met a line down the center of the bodice. There was a black ribbon where the bodice met the skirt,and the dress parted. The skirt split and it looked almost like a ladybug wing case when it was partially opened. She also had a ladybug brooch mounted where the skirt split, and the two halves that were opened were also decorated with the black dots in varying sizes at a downward angle. The skirt below the ‘casing’ was darker than that of the bodice by a few shades, but Marinette had loved making it and she loved how it looked. She hung the dress onto the back of the hook on the door, beginning to undress herself so she could get changed. She paused.

“You got the shoes, too?” She asked with a little laugh. “You’re gold, Alya,” she laughed, folding her leggings up and setting them on the bench behind her. She took her shirt off afterward, folding it and putting it on top of the leggings before sliding into the dress. “Can you help me with the back?” She asked, opening the door and presenting her back to Alya, who zipped it up right away. 

“Don’t forget the shoes,” she grinned. “Marinette it looks so amazing on you!” She praised, closing the door behind Marinette so she could slide her red pointe shoes on as well before she came back out. She put the shoes on, and after adjusting the ribbons and elastic strap. She stood up and looked at herself in the full length mirror before her, turning around a couple of times before standing up en pointe and looking at herself once more.

She drew in a deep breath and opened the door, stepping out in front of Alya and rotating a couple of times. Alya gasped, grinning.

“Marinette it looks beautiful!” She said, walking around her a couple of times. “You’re going to look amazing auditioning for Giselle,” she said. She reached out, grabbing ahold of Marinette’s wrist. “Come on, you’ve only got a few minutes before it’s your turn.”

“Marinette?” She looks up when she hears her name called, half wishing she hadn’t. Adrien Agreste stands in front of her, looking at the costume she’s wearing and she feels her cheeks flush.

“H-hi, Adrien,” she says sheepishly, running her hands down her skirt like she’s smoothing it out so she has an excuse to not look him in the eyes the whole time. 

“Where did you get that dress?” He asks, eyes lit up and Marinette can practically feel her knees going weak at the sight of him with such a smile on his face.

“Um,” she tucks some of her hair back behind her ear nervously and Alya takes that chance to speak up.

“She made it herself,” she says, grabbing Marinette and having her turn around a couple of times. “Isn’t it great?” She’s always trying to do whatever she can to help Marinette get closer to Adrien.

“It’s beautiful,” he says and he looks over the dress and Marinette is certain she’s going to faint from the way he looks at her dress. “You’re auditioning today?” He asks. She manages a nod and opens her mouth to speak, although she has no idea what she’s about to say.

“She is! She’s going for the part of Giselle,” Alya says, more than happy to help her nervous friend. 

“Well I hope you get the part,” he says. “I just finished off my audition for Albrecht,” he looks up when he hears someone call his name. “Break a leg,” he comments as he strides off, shooting Marinette a wide smile. 

She takes a deep breath and she honestly feels like she’s going to lose it right here and now. Alya steadies her and laughs.

“I told you the dress was beautiful,” she says, tugging Marinette back toward the stage. “The Giselle auditions are about to start, are you ready?” She asks and Marinette shakes her head.

“Not at all,” she laughs, but she looks determined. “But I’ve come far too far with all of this,” she gestures a hand down herself at her dress. “I’ve come too far to back down now.” She takes a deep breath, trying to clear her mind before she goes out and performs for Madame Elaine.

Marinette takes a deep breath as she stands on the side of the stage, watching Madame Elaine as she looked over the lineup in her hands. She's speaking to the girl on stage, Wailer, if Marinette can recall her name correctly. She's very pretty, with her long dark hair up in a bun. Her costume accents her dainty figure, and she almost looks like a statue as she awaits Madame Elaine's critique.   
"That was lovely, Wailer," she said, eyes not leaving the paper she had in her hands. "You're a shoe in for any of the maiden rolls, or perhaps Bathilde or one of the Wilis if you're willing?" Wailer's eyes light up and she claps her hands together excitedly.   
"I'd love to play Bathilde, Madame!" She says, curtsying quickly as a sign of respect. "Thank you so much," she says before she straighter back up and hurries off of the stage. She walks past Marinette, who offers her a smile.   
"Next," Madame Elaine begins, "We will be auditioning the parts for the maiden, Giselle." She calls out, her voice booming off of the stage with ease. She's very well practiced in speaking loudly due to how rambunctious the younger students often can be.   
Madame Elaine looks back down at the paper in her hands, a smile coming across her face as she sees Marinette's name. Marinette had only ever tried for understudy parts, or parts that were minuscule and didn't require a lot of showing off or presence on the stage, due to her shy and nervous tendencies.

The woman clears her throat, looking from the stage to her paper quickly before she speaks up once again. “Marinette Dupain-Cheng,” she calls out and Marinette feels her heart skip. She takes a deep breath, and Alya gives her a quick hug before she walks out onto the stage. 

“Break a leg!” Alya calls after her.

Marinette steps out quickly, circling the stage as the choreography calls for before making it to the center of the stage. She stops, posing briefly before grabbing at the translucent overlay of her dress and lifting it very slightly before she moves forward with a step as she hears the musics cue for her. She’s as graceful as she can be, a smile on her face as she immediately goes en pointe, lifting her left leg high into the air, as well as both of her arms to perform a quick arabesque. She then leans over her right leg and swings her left one down quickly, grabbing her long skirt again as she does and posing on her right leg as she pulls the left one down quickly and flicks it in toward her right leg twice in quick succession before stepping onto her left leg and doing the same flicks with her right. She does this once more before doing a pirouette, stepping forward with an almost skip-like step. She performs the arabesque again, swinging her left leg down again and grabbing the long skirts ends in both hands, flaring it out as she performs the foot flicks once more. 

She’s rarely not en pointe for this dance, and she’s thankful for the strength she’s built in her ankles to support her lithe body. She does a few quick steps, keeping her feet close together and almost skipping across, before performing another arabesque. She turns quickly, stepping back and up into a graceful pirouette, arms high over her head as she twirls around once, her dress flowing out beside her. That was the effect she had desired, and was why she had made the dress with such a light fabric. 

She steps up onto her right leg, and does a slower arabesque, arms spread out beside her. She pirouette’s again right after, hands high over her head. She can only hope she looks as beautiful and graceful as other dancers do when they perform this solo, as it’s one of Marinette’s very favorite dance pieces. She steps up again, doing an arabesque once more and listening to the music. She steps back, pirouetting and doing a quick petit tour before posing with her arms out, smiling and looking off to her right side, Alya grinning back at her from her spot on the side of the stage. 

Marinette pirouettes again, extending her arm out in front of her as she lands, sweeping it in front of her as if she’s curtsying before grabbing her skirt again and moving into another semi circle as she moves toward the back of the stage so she has enough space to perform the next few steps. 

Alya was so excited to be watching Marinette finally performing this piece for Madame Elaine. She’d watched her friend work on it for weeks. She’d watched her struggle to perfect her  _ balloné _ , and now she was finally able to see it all coming together with Marinette in her beautiful costume and to the music for  _ Giselle _ . 

Most students had gone to sit after they had auditioned, and many of them were seated and watching Marinette perform now. She was nervous of course, but these were her peers, and many of them friends, so she wasn’t as frightened to have them watching her. She saw Tony sitting with Theo up near the front, Tony pointing out her moves and explaining them to Theo as Marinette went about. It was embarrassing to have everyone’s attention on her, but she was doing her absolute best to just focus on her movements. 

She met the cue to her music after she’d hurried to the back of the stage, hopping up en pointe once again as she began her  _ balloné _ . This was the most difficult part of the dance for most, if not all, ballerinas. She would remain on the toes of her left foot the entire time, kicking out her right leg to move across the stage, never once bending her left leg. It took lots of strength and focus, and Marinette had practiced it for so long and she wanted to get it perfect so desperately. She’d stayed late after practices, and had even come early in the months prior just to practice this move under Madame Elaine’s instruction. 

She had a bright smile on her face the whole time, holding the light material of her skirt once again, slowly changing her arms positions as she moved across the stage. She released the skirt further as she moved until her hands were flared out and at the level of her shoulders, keeping them straight out as she finished off her  _ balloné  _ with the same double flick of her right leg as before, going down into a graceful pirouette and then moving to the center of the front of the stage, lifting the fabric to the skirt once more, feeling elated that she had been able to manage her  _ balloné _ without stumbling or wobbling. 

She kept the light fabric held in one of her hands as she began to do several turns in quick succession, sending her gliding across the stage until she was near the front center once again, doing a few petit tours before she stopped and fell into a bow quickly, arms outstretched beside her. She was out of breath, grinning and flushed. Even though the piece was only about a two minute routine, it felt as if she’d been performing it for far longer. She looked down at Madame Elaine, who had a wide smile across her face and was applauding Marinette’s effort, although she was nowhere near as animated as her peers behind Madame, who were applauding her and calling her name, making her flush all the more red. She straightened up, moving forward and taking another bow as she spotted Adrien down near Wailer and Rose. Had he watched her the whole time, too? The thought made her even more embarrassed and she found herself wanting to hide her face, but she didn’t, as Madame Elaine began to speak to her.

“That was wonderful,  _ ma chérie _ ,” Madame Elaine said, the smile on her face very telling that Marinette had met her expectations. Even if Marinette didn’t get the part, she was proud of herself for trying out anyways, as that had been scary enough. She took one last bow, before hurrying off the stage and over to Alya, who embraced her excitedly before passing her a cup of water.

“Watching you practice is one thing,” the girl began excitedly, “but watching you do the whole piece was magical, Marinette!” She hugged her friend again, hardly able to contain her excitement. The two were so caught up in their giggling and chattering that they didn’t notice Chloe Bourgeois approach until she was right beside them.

“Where did you get  _ that _ ?” She asked, gesturing to Marinette’s dress and then laughing. Marinette frowned. “It looks like something you drug out of the garbage,” she laughed again and spun around to show off her own costume. It was clearly finely made, with ruched details across the bodice, and gemstones of all kinds and beading splayed across her breasts. It was a soft, buttery yellow that matched her flaxen colored hair, and Marinette wished she could afford a dress as grand as that, but between paying for her food during the month and a place to stay, Marinette could only dream of a gown so grand. Truthfully, she’d had to use scraps of fabric she’d had to make her gown, but she’d thought she’d concealed it well enough.

Alya shot Chloe and icy glare but the blonde just laughed. “You can’t honestly expect anyone to take you seriously in something so  _ ugly, _ ” she laughed again and Marinette felt hot tears stinging her eyes. “Look at it,” she said, grabbing the skirt and lifting it and dropping it. “It’s so cheap, only you would wear something like that,” she laughed again and Marinette couldn’t take it anymore. She turned and sprinted away quickly, running down the steps beside the stage and practically running into Adrien. 

“Marinette?” He asked, sounding surprised to see her running off in such a hurry after her audition. She shook her head, hoping he couldn’t see the tears threatening to fall from her eyes. 

“I have to go,” she managed, her voice sounding higher pitched than usual and strained. He reached an arm out to grab her wrist and see if he could find out why she was so upset but she ran past him before he could and he frowned as he watched her run through the back door of the dance theater. Then he heard Alya and Chloe arguing, and hurried to see what the hell was going on.

“I swear, you are the iciest, most evil person there is!” Alya shouted, hands balled into fists at her side. Chloe just rolled her eyes.

“I was doing her a favor! That dress was hideous and now nobody will have to see her wearing something so ugly,” she laughed at the end of her sentence, making it very clear that what she had said had nothing but malicious intent.

“Chloe,” Adrien started, frowning at her. “Did you say something to Marinette?” He asked, crossing his arms over his chest. Chloe hesitated for a moment before straightening up. 

“I only told her how  _ horrendous _ that dress she had on looked,” the blonde said, crossing her arms this time. Adrien’s frown grew and he turned to Alya.

“Marinette went out the back door, can you go and make sure she’s alright?” He asked. Alya nodded right away, turning to go and find her friend. Adrien then turned his attention back to Chloe. The blonde simply pouted and turned away. 

“I already said why,” she reiterated and Adrien sighed. As luck would have it, Chloe’s name was called by Madame Elaine a few seconds later and she hurried off before having to answer to Adrien any further, at least for now. He turned and looked in the direction Marinette had gone, deciding he would check up on her later.

\--------------------------

Marinette has run through the back door, and was now walking through her village, hating how Chloe made her feel as she headed home. She looked up as she turned a corner, gasping as she saw a little red orb before her. It stopped, floating before her eyes and then darting around the corner of a building before her. Marinette wasn’t sure why, but she had the instinct to follow whatever she had just seen. She stopped, looking around to see if anyone else had seen the orb, but it appeared she was the only one to have noticed it. She took a deep breath, and hurried around the corner to follow the orb she’d seen.

She spotted it about ten feet away from her, and hurried after it. It seemed determined not to let itself be caught, darting away from her once again. 

“Wait!” She called after the orb, chasing after it as it glided away with ease. Before Marinette knew it she was outside of her small village, and wandering into a small forest. She hesitated as she went forward, looking behind her and stopping as she tried to figure out where she was. In hindsight, this was most certainly not the best idea. She turned and saw the orb floating before her, and she stepped toward it once more, and it darted back a bit. She took a deep breath again, putting her hands on her hips and pouting at the orb.

“Where are you taking me?” She asked. As expected, the orb didn’t respond. It floated before her still, and she sighed and began to walk after it as it began to move once more. It went faster this time, and she had to run to keep up with it. Before she knew it had brought her before a large ravine, where a fallen log reached from side to side, leading to a pathway that dipped behind a waterfall across the way. Marinette stopped at one side of the log, looking down and then watching the orb sale across the log and stopping to wait for her.

“You want me to cross this?” She said in disbelief, staring at the orb for a moment before she sighed, stepping forward onto the log carefully. She drew a deep breath, slowly making her way across the log. She nearly slipped off once, falling onto her knees and catching herself, the orb darting toward her when she slipped. “I’m fine,” she said, smiling at the orb and standing herself back up. It stayed closer to her for a moment, making certain she was okay before it moved away from her a bit, staying closer than it had been this time. 

Once Marinette was acrossed she began to follow the orb once more, it gliding along at a much more leisurely pace now. It flew into a rock behind the waterfall, causing the rock to vanish before Marinette. She gasped, watching as the orb moved forward a bit, stopping as if waiting for her. She hesitated, looking behind herself once more before following after the orb. Behind her the rock came back into being, sealing her away on the pathway she was taking now. She was in a dark cave, the light of the orb the only thing providing any light. It stayed just in front of her, making sure she could see what was in front of her. Before she knew it, she could see light before her and the orb raced away from her, leaving her alone at the mouth of the cave.

“Wait!” She called after it, watching as it looped around a couple of times before gliding to the left around a large tree. Marinette gasped as she took in the sight of what was before her, stepping forward to the edge of the enormous lake in front of her. There were huge, tall trees everywhere, and the lake water practically glittered before her. She’d never seen anything like this in her entire life. 

She walked around the edge of the lake slowly, admiring the bright scenery before her. There were a hundred different kinds of flowers growing around the trees and bushes, types that Marinette had never even thought could be real. There were all sorts of colors in the flowers, from bright blues to soft green and breathtakingly vibrant purple hues. She allowed herself to be distracted for a few minutes before wondering where the orb had gone off to.

“Hello?” She called out, walking in the direction she’d thought it had gone. The thing moved so fast it was a bit annoying. She spotted it not far off, and she grinned, hurrying up behind it. It flew into a large tree, larger than any of the others in the forest. She looked around, stopping to look back at the large tree. Something caught her eyes and she stepped forward, looking down at what seemed to be a little brown box embedded into the tree.

The orb came near her again, floating around the little box in the tree and then floating into it. Marinette frowned. “You want me to take it out?” She asked, looking full of disbelief. “There’s no way I could get it out of there,” she frowned, looking where the orb had gone into the tree. It didn’t return and she hesitated before she reached her hand out to the little box, imagining it wasn’t going to come out of the tree without a  struggle. She was incredibly surprised when the box came right out into her hand. 

She looked around at the box, rotating it in her hands before she opened it. Within the box was a pair of earrings, red with black spots. They looked like ladybug earrings. They were very pretty, and Marinette looked around for the orb again. “What am I supposed to do with these?” She asked, looking around as little butterfly darted past her.

She looked at the earrings for a moment more before she took them out of the box, putting them into her ears. She gasped as the red orb returned, stopping just in front of her and then glowing more brightly before dissipating entirely, leaving a little red and black spotted creature in its place. Marinette gasped, looking at the little creature, who grinned up at Marinette. 

“Hello, Marinette!” The little creature said to her, giggling. “We’ve been waiting for you for a long time,” she said, looking past Marinette. “You can all come out now,” she called out. Marinette turned, gasping as she saw several animals approach, looking confused as they seemed to understand what the little creature was saying. She began speaking again and Marinette turned back to listen to her.

“My name is Tikki,” she said, flying around to the other side of Marinette, and she turned to watch the little creature fly past. “I’m a kwami,” she said, smiling widely at Marinette. “And the earrings you’ve just put on are called a Miraculous,” she said with a little giggle.

“A what?” Marinette asked, reaching a hand up to touch her earrings before looking back to the kwami. “What does that mean?” Tikki giggled again, circling around Marinette a couple of times before she flew and stopped just in front of Marinette. 

“It’s a magical charm, that can protect you from any harm,” the little kwami said. “And now you can help us to stop Le Papillon!” She said excitedly and Marinette frowned.

“Wait!” She said quickly frowning. “I’ve never stopped anyone in my entire life,” she said to the kwami, and the kwami frowned. “You’ve got the wrong person,” she said shaking her head. “I’m sorry,” she said, looking from Tikki to the animals, as well as to a woman she had not noticed before. She was tall and slender, a crown weaved of flowers in her hair. She had on a long light green dress, flowing down to where her feet were, but they did not touch the ground. Marinette hesitated before she stepped toward the woman, shaking her head. “I’m sorry,” she said, slipping the earrings out of her ears. She held them out to the woman, who took them into her hands, looking a bit sad.

“I’m sorry,” Marinette repeated, looking over the animals and then to Tikki and the woman before her, who only nodded. 

“We cannot force her,” she said. Her voice was soft, and as sweet as honey. Marinettte had never heard a voice remotely like it before. “The dangers are enormous,” she said, turning to Tikki. “Tikki,” the little kwami looked up, the disappointment leaving her face. “Please guide Marinette from the forest,” she said. The kwami seemed disappointed, beginning to follow after Marinette as she started to walk.

“You think she has something special, don’t you, your highness?” The kwami asked, and the woman smiled and nodded. Tikki grinned. “I’ll see what I can do,” she said quickly, turning to fly after Marinette. 

\-------

The two had been travelling only for a short while, but Marinette was as lost as could be. At least Tikki seemed to know where she was leading the girl. 

“I’m sorry,” Marinette said again, opening her mouth to speak when she heard something behind them. She spun around, eyes landing on a man in a dark suit. He wore a mask as well, and Marinette stopped, looking at him curiously. He laughed a moment later, smirking as he looked over the ballerina. 

“A little,” he smirked, “butterfly, told me that someone freed the Ladybug Miraculous,” he said, stepping closer, and Marinette stepped back in response. “It couldn’t be  _ you _ ?” He said and Tikki frowned. 

“Scared, Le Papillon?” The kwami countered and he turned on the kwami, glaring at her. 

“Of what?” He said with a laugh. He looked over Marinette once more, noticing the Miraculous were not in her ears. He grinned. “I’ve nothing to worry about,” he said, raising a hand and looking right at her, a low chuckle escaping his throat. “I’ll make her unable to do anything against me,” he said lowly, laughing as a dark purple and black energy flowed out past him, circling around Marinette. She gasped in shock as the darkness wrapped around her, feeling a burning heat spreading through her body.

A moment later, where Marinette had stood, an elegant white swan now stood. She gasped, looking over herself and falling back in surprise. Le Papillon laughed, stepping closer to her. Tikki took this as a chance to rush into Le Papillon’s face, trying to distract him so Marinette could get away. She took the chance she was given, opening her wings and flying away as quickly as she could. 

Marinette was thankful to spot the woman from before, gliding down toward her as she called to Marinette and landing in the lake just in front of her. The woman stepped forward, placing a pendant around Marinette’s neck. 

“We shouldn’t have let you go by yourself,” she said, looking up as Tikki flew past quickly, Le Papillon arriving a second later. He let out a laugh as the woman spoke again. “He can do no more to you,” she said, gesturing to the Miraculous around her neck. “So long as you wear your Miraculous he cannot harm you,” she said, glaring at Le Papillon.

“So you think,” he muttered, turning on Marinette and launching an orb of dark energy right for her. She gasped, closing her eyes and turning away, bracing for the hit. But the hit did not come. She opened her eyes, gasping as she spotted what appeared to be a shield of light, looking like that of a ladybug having appeared in front of Marinette. She gasped, smiling at the shield that appeared. When it dissipated, it burst into a brightly glowing red light, sending twinkles of light all around her. 

The woman grinned, turning to smirk at Le Papillon. 

“You can do no more here,” she said, crossing her arms over her chest. “Leave,” she demanded a moment later. Le Papillon glared at her, and then Marinette before turning.

“So you think,” he muttered. He was coated in a dark purple energy, and a moment later he had vanished. Marinette swam up to the edge of the lake, standing on the ground and looking up at the woman as the sun began to set. Marinette gasped, watching as the few animals who were with the woman became coated in a bright light, and a moment later what stood there were not animals, but fairies. She gasped, looking to the woman with a single question on her lips.

“I can't go home like this,” she said, looking down at herself defeated. 

The woman frowned, looking down at Marinette. 

“I cannot promise this will work,” she said, moving her hand over Marinette, a glittering bright light falling from her fingers and onto Marinette. “My powers are not as strong as they used to be,” she said softly. “But..” Marinette looked over herself, hoping desperately that she could be turned human once more. “Le Papillon has done to you what he's done to many of my fairies. I’ve been able to return them to their former selves, but only from sunrise to sunset.” Marinette frowned. 

“And now?” She said quietly. 

After what felt like an eternity, a soft glowing light wrapped around Marinette and she gasped, standing up as a human once more. She grinned, twirling around and looking at herself as if it were a dream. The pendant from before was no longer around her neck, and the Miraculous were earrings once more, set in Marinette’s ears. 

“Thank you, thank you!” She said excitedly, twirling around once again. The woman only frowned. 

“You do realize,” she began, pulling Marinette from her excitement. “Once the sun rises,” she gestured to the mountains in the east and Marinette frowned. 

“I'll be a swan again..” Marinette frowned. “I can't go home like this,” she said, sounding defeated. She balled her fists at her sides. “I have to find a way to break this spell, I have to stop him,” she said, turning to look at Tikki and the woman before her, as well as all of the fairies. They seemed incredibly excited, smiling widely at Marinette.

“Where do we begin?” She asked, looking at her reflection in the water beside her before turning back to face everyone. “I'm going to stop him,” she said. “I have to.”


	2. Chapter 2

Marinette is quiet as she walks with the fairies and the woman, whose name she learns is Rosalie, and that she is the queen of all of the magical beings who exist in this enchanted forest. From the creatures as small as the pixies who flutter around her, to the creatures the size of large horses, with singular horns on the center of their foreheads. She walks with them, finding the silence incredibly unnerving. The woman had said she would explain to Marinette what she would need to do in order to stop Le Papillon and keep herself from returning to her swan form.

“First,” Rosalie says as the approach a small meadow, centered in a hidden glen of the forest, where many other small fairies and various other creatures are meandering about. “I must thank you for following Tikki here,” she says, turning to the sweet little red kwami who hovers beside Marinette. “And you, Tikki,” she says, a frown on her face. “You know you must be more careful,” she says. “If you had gone and Le Papillon had caught you, he would have been able to claim the Ladybug Miraculous,” she says and Tikki nods. 

“I know! But I knew that today was the day that Marinette would come to the forest, that’s why I went and got her!” The kwami circles Marinette once, rubbing against the ballerina’s cheek affectionately, causing the young woman to let out a little laugh. “I knew that we may not have another chance if something were to happen to her, or if he were to get to her first.” Rosalie nods, looking from the ground to Marinette’s face and watching her quietly for several moments before she speaks up again.

“The earrings you now wear,” she begins, walking to a nearby area where there are several large mushrooms, glowing of a soft turquoise light, taking a seat at one and gesturing for Marinette to sit across from her so she can explain further to Marinette just what her role as the bearer of the Ladybug Miraculous will be. “Are an item known as a Miraculous. They are jewels,” she says, a few small fairies and sprites coming to sit and listen to their queen speak, as well as to take a look at the first human they’ve seen in many years.

“They are worn as pieces of jewelry, such as your earrings, or Chat Noir’s ring,” when she mentions Chat Noir Marinette’s eyes light up. She, as many others in her village, is very familiar with Chat Noir. He saves people on a constant basis, and always seems to be on the lookout for everyone and anyone's wellbeing. “With the help of the kwami, like Tikki,” she says, gesturing to the red kwami who has made herself comfortable sitting in Marinette’s cupped hands in her lap. “They can give you supernatural abilities, as well as the ability to transform with the kwami at will.” Marinette looks down at Tikki, admittedly surprised. Tikki didn’t exactly radiate  _ supremely powerful being _ .

“The Ladybug Miraculous houses the powers of good luck and creation, as well as protection, as you saw earlier. No harm will come to you so long as you have your Miraculous, whether you are transformed with Tikki or not.” The kwami smiles up at Marinette, and she can’t resist returning the smile. “If you were to transform with Tikki, you would undergo a change in appearance, namely that of your clothing. No two Ladybug’s have ever looked the same, so what you look like depends purely on how the Miraculous takes to you.” 

“The transformation grants the user incredible power. You would have increased, speed, endurance, and strength, as well as a weapon.” She doesn’t delve much into the details, but as Marinette listens she can feel her mouth go agape several times, having trouble comprehending what she’d being told. “This weapon can also be used as your Lucky Charm,” she says, brushing stray blonde hair from her face. “This will transform your weapon into the item you truly need to help you meet your goal.” She straightens up, giving Marinette a confident smile. “I am certain that the Miraculous would not choose you if you were not worthy. You removed them with ease, and are the only one who could.” She gestures around herself. “None but the chosen wielder of the Miraculous would have been able to remove it from its alcove.”

Marinette frowns, looking down at Tikki and then herself.

“But what makes me so special?” She asks, looking from Rosalie to Tikki and then to those who have settled down to watch their interaction. “I don’t understand, there are people far more capable than I who could do this! I’m nothing special,” she says, standing up, Tikki flying from her hands to hover nearby her. “I’m just a normal girl, trying to live a normal life and become a ballerina. I’m no masked heroine, I’m clumsy and forgetful and I trip over my words all the time. Why would this Miraculous,” she moves her hair that hangs to gesture to the now black earrings resting in her ears. “Why would it choose someone like me?” Rosalie frowns, watching as Marinette asks her all of these questions before she speaks up again.

“I could not tell you why the Miraculous has chosen you, just like I could not tell you how Chat Noir’s Miraculous chose him, or how Le Papillon stole the butterfly Miraculous. All we know, is that the two most powerful Miraculous, lie in the possession of yourself and Chat Noir.”

“Why can’t he do it then?” Marinette interjects suddenly with a frown. “He’s already comfortable with using his Miraculous, why can’t we give him this one too?” Rosalie frowns and shakes her head. 

“The Miraculous chose you. Until you die, they will seek you. They will ruin the mind of any who try to wield them in your place.” Marinette frowns again.

“Then why does Le Papillon want them if that’s the case?” There’s so much for her to learn and there is so much she does not understand. “If wielding my Miraculous,” she pauses. “ _ The  _ Miraculous,” she corrects herself, “would drive a person mad, why would he want them?” 

Rosalie is quiet for a few minutes before she speaks. 

“If he were to..If he were to kill the wielder of the Miraculous, then they would act as if they’d never been bonded to any individual, and he could manipulate them however he were to see fit.” Marinette’s eyes are wide, and she looks terrified. He wanted to kill her? Then why hadn’t he before when he turned her into a swan. She frowns, looking at Tikki as she thinks. As if entirely aware of what Marinette is thinking of, Rosalie speaks up. “He was only unable to harm you before because you wore the Miraculous and it did it’s job, it protected you.”

Marinette sighs, running her fingers through her bangs. It’s all starting to come together in her mind now. She’s going to have to defeat Le Papillon to go home. There’s no other way to make it so that she would no longer be a swan. Marinette straightens up, facing Rosalie.

“What about my family?” She asks suddenly, crossing her arms across her chest, a look of worry going across her features. “They’re going to be looking for me,” she says, moving to pace nervously back and forth. “They aren’t going to know where I am, they’ll be worried sick.” She moves farther away from Rosalie and the circle of fairies and elves that had been around them. She felt such guilt, how could she ever tell her parents to not worry about her sudden disappearance? Or Alya for that matter. “What am I going to do?” She asked quietly, 

Rosalie stood, walking over to the young woman. She was clearly distraught, and while Rosalie wanted nothing more than to help Marinette, there was truly nothing she could do for her. The only way she would be able to get a message of some sort to her family was if another human were to come into the forest, because if she left now and the sun rose when she was gone, she’d be a perfect hunting opportunity. Anyone would want the chance to shoot a perfectly pure, white swan. 

One of the younger looking fairies stood from her spot and walked nearer to Marinette, turning to face Rosalie. 

“Your highness,” the tiny girl began, her voice light and airy as she spoke, “What about Chat Noir?” Marinette turns her head to look at the girl in confusion before turning back to Rosalie. 

“What about him?” She asks, suddenly very interested in what this young girl has to say. She is dressed in soft shades of pink that compliment her pretty caramel skintone. She has short dark hair, that ends at her chin, and a tiny crown of pink and white carnations woven into her hair. She looks very young, but Marinette can tell by looking in her eyes that she’s not as young as her appearance would suggest. Rosalie sighs, looking to the young fairy before looking back to Marinette.

“Chat Noir could be brought here by his kwami,” she says, turning to look at Tikki. “If Tikki were to be able to contact him, she would easily be able to tell his kwami to bring him here. I’m more than certain he would be willing to give your parents the information that you’re alright so they would not worry.” Marinette’s eyes light up and she turns to Tikki excitedly.

“Tikki! Could you really do that for me?” She asks, grinning widely. The little kwami can’t resist returning her smile and nodding. 

“Of course!” She says, as if it’s something that should be obvious. Marinette can’t help but want to jump in excitement, scooping Tikki into her arms and twirling around with her. 

“Would you please?” She asks, holding the kwami in her cupped hands. If her family could just know that she was alright and that she would return as quickly as she could then everything would be much easier, and she wouldn’t have as much to be worried or concerned about. 

“Of course I will, Marinette,” the kwami says, smiling up at her charge. Marinette’s blue eyes are practically sparking because she’s so excited. Tikki can’t help but giggle, flying up and twirling around in front of Marinette a couple of times. She pauses, turning to face Rosalie and the fairies nearby. “Marinette is a very talented ballerina,” she says, twirling around again. A couple of the fairies look to each other excitedly, and Marinette follows Tikki with her eyes in confusion. A couple of the younger fairies stand up, one with pretty purple layered hair and a yellow-orange dress and the other with black hair and a pretty baby blue dress. Tikki turns to Marinette, noticing how very confused the young woman looks.

“They love ballet,” she explains. “When they found out that the new Ladybug was going to be a ballerina they were very excited.” Marinette flushes and laughs a little bit. 

“Will you dance for us?” One of the girls asks suddenly and Marinette puts her hands up to say no. “I couldn’t,” she says quickly and both girls frown and Marinette finds it impossible to tells the girls no. 

“Well, I would but, I have no music to dance to.” She says, sort of wanting an excuse to not have to. 

“We can make you music!” Another fairy says, tugging an elf up as she stands. She has a tiny white violin in her hands, and the elf beside her has what seems to be a similarly built child sized stringed instrument similar to that of a violin. Marinette hesitates before she smiles and nods. 

“If you’d really like me to, then I will.” She’s always loved how dancing had made her feel, so free and relieved and impossibly enjoyable. The fairy looks incredibly excited as she stands up straighter and brings the violin up to play it. The music that comes from the instrument is breathtaking, and for a moment Marinette is too caught up to dance to it. Until of course she realizes that was the entire point of the music. She hurries and steps into place, posing until she can hear a part of the music that sounds like the cue’s she’s become used to, stepping forward and beginning to dance.

She’s en pointe almost immediately, raising her arms up over herself elegantly as she does a few quick steps forwards, bringing her arms in front of her and then quickly down and out to the sides. She transitions into several quick turns, moving across the meadow with ease, raising her arms up into a pirouette at the end of the last turn. She poses arabesque for a few seconds before dropping into a twirl and leaping at the end of it. She follows this with a few more arabesque, taking a couple of airy steps between them, almost as if she’s gliding across the ground. 

She twirls around again, both arms spread out and one leg up beside her as she twirls on her right leg. She rolls into several petit tours after, alternating between that and the spins she does with her arms outstretched beside her on her right leg and then another arabesque for just a few seconds before she’s spinning around and moving again as quickly as she can. She’s en pointe more than not in this dance, but there are a few times where she’s not and she focuses to make it look as simple as she can as she moves around en pointe. It’s not secret how long ballerina’s have to train to be so comfortable walking on the tips of their toes, let alone twirling around and leaping on them.

She does several spins, hands high over her head as she sighs and loses herself in the music. She’s moving en pointe, dancing in place for a few seconds as the music hits a lower stream of notes before she spins and performs an arabesque again, stepping forward quickly and then taking another leap through the air. She has a smile on her face the entire time she dances, she loves it so much. And she has Alya to thank for that. 

She twirls on one foot, the other raised so that her leg is bent and her toes are touching the knee of her working leg. She moves backward a few steps, raising her leg up and making a little hop back before she moves forward once more. Her arms are out in front of her in many poses, or beside her as she twirls around. She spins again, not en pointe this time as she twirls, her other foot sliding across the floor with practiced ease as she moves. She back en pointe in a few seconds, doing a few steps forward, practically gliding once more.

While dancing Marinette is full of grace and it all comes incredibly easy to her, and she really would like if it would translate over to how she is when she’s not dancing. The poor girl is a natural klutz. Marinette does another arabesque, leaping into the air and twirling once she lands again. The two girls from before look to each other before nodding, using the little bit of magic that they possess to put themselves into outfits that are far more appropriate for dancing ballet, though retaining the colors of their original dresses. 

The two step in behind Marinette with ease as she leaps again and then pirouettes, the two girls falling into the same rhythm during her pirouette. Marinette does several quick turns all at once, and the two fairies follow her steps quickly, falling right into the same steps as Marinette as if the three have practiced this dance this way for ages. 

She does several twirls and a leap, both fairies following right after her. Everyone is absolutely drawn into watching the dance going on, and Marinette feels such a weight lifted off of her chest as she moves, almost as if none of this had happened today and she was still performing in Madame Elaine’s studio. Marinette does an arabesque, turning it into a quick spin before running forward and leaping again, a little laugh escaping her throat as she moves. 

This is insane, really. Earlier in the day she had been home in her village, having a completely normal day, and now she is dancing ballet with a couple of fairies in an enchanted forest, learning about kwami and Miraculous and she really can’t believe that any of this is all actually here and real. She vaguely wonders if she’s dreaming, but the way she moves across the ground and the soreness in her feet from being en pointe for so long makes her disregard that thought. 

Both fairies step in pnto either side of Marinette, their moves perfectly in sync as they leap and twirl all at once. They alternate between doing an arabesque, twirling, and then leaping in one direction several times, Marinette’s smile wide as they continue these steps several more times, before they end it with several pirouettes. Marinette is out of breath as she moves backwards, doing a pair of petit tours before dropping into a graceful pose between the two girls. She let’s out a deep breath, smiling before she stands properly. 

The fairies and elves around them applaud and cheer, and Marinette’s cheeks flush and she bows quickly, smiling. Rosalie claps as well, smiling brightly. Marinette lets out a sigh, spinning around a couple of times more, just to do something. 

“That was great,” she says, turning to face the two girls who had danced with her. Their smiles are as bright as Marinette’s and she can’t help the giggle that bubbles up from her throat. Their smiles fade after a few seconds and Marinette follows their gaze, a frown coming across her face as she sees what the two frowned at. She turns back to look at the fairies around Rosalie, gasping as they’re each coated in a bright light, and a moment later where they stood are animals once again. Seeing it makes Marinette’s heart hurt for them, but only for a moment. She is soon wrapped in the same light and again Marinette is a swan.

She can’t imagine how they’ve already been through the entire night, and the girl sighs. Rosalie frowns, stepping toward Marinette as the girl mourns her human form. 

“Perhaps,” she begins quietly, “It would be best for you to rest during the day, so that you can enjoy your time in the evening as a human.” She smiles, trying to give the girl a comforting look. “You should be safe resting on the lake,” she says, gesturing back toward the way they’d come. Marinette is quiet before she nods, opening her wings and flapping them a couple of times to try and get herself used to not having arms. She takes a deep breath moving and fluttering her wings again, harder this time until she is able to get herself into the air, gliding back to the lake.

She lands in the water carefully, looking around with a sigh before she curves her neck back and curls it against her back, closing her eyes with the intention of at least trying to get some sleep. 


	3. Chapter 3

The sun rise is golden and bright as it streaks through the windows of the royal palace. The warmth of the light bathes everything in a golden glow, from the courtyards of the palace to the walls surrounding it and to the village down below. The morning is bright, and there's hardly a cloud in the sky. Most people in the village down below are still sleeping, although there are a few beginning to meander and wander about their town. 

One of the princes is already awake, he's been up for the last hour or so, simply unable to sleep further. He's speaking to someone in his room in a quiet voice, but it's clear from his tone he's distraught about something or other. He pauses and sighs, going quiet for several minutes before he speaks again, and the other voice responds to him shortly after. 

“Alya couldn't find her,” he says and he sounds frustrated and concerned as he speaks. “And her parents hadn't seen her either. She's missing, Plagg, and it's part of my responsibility to organize search parties on her family's behalf at the very least.” Even if it was Chloe Bourgeois’ fault Marinette had run out like she had, but as one of the kingdoms princes he had a responsibility to his people to help them however he could, even if his brother is before him for the throne. 

He's mid conversation with Plagg when there's a knock at the door, and before the kwami can hide himself the door opens. At first Adrien is caught off guard, until he sees who’s come in. 

Félix is as tall as Adrien is, hair a lighter shade and kept a bit shorter and cleaner. He's already dressed for the day, no doubt having been up in the library for an hour or so already. He's seen Plagg more than enough to not even bat an eye when he sees the kwami beside his brother. He steps in, closing the door behind himself. 

“Any sign of the girl?” He asks. He doesn't know Marinette like Adrien does. He's studied ballet under Madame Elaine of course, but he's not as social as his brother is, and he prefers to keep to himself most of the time. If his brother was the social butterfly, he was the outcast moth, though it was by choice more than anything. 

It wasn't that Félix was unkind, not necessarily. He had an exterior that was difficult to get through, to say the least. He'd never been as affectionate as his brother was either, it was just the type of person Félix was. But he did still care for his people, even if he didn't often openly show such. 

Adrien shakes his head and sighs as he stands from his desk. 

“Nobody's seen her, not her family, not her friends, not even the royal guard has seen her.” He's clearly concerned, although Plagg seems quite content to be less than concerned, sat upon a plate of fresh Camembert cheese. “I have to go and find her.” He knows Marinette, and perhaps that's why he's so intent on being involved in her search and bringing her home safe. 

Félix lets out a sigh, crossing his arms over his chest. 

“Should I have the royal guard report to Chat Noir?” He asks and Adrien looks surprised. Usually Félix doesn't like him to make such rash decisions, but perhaps his sibling recognizes that no amount of words or attempted persuasion are going to change his mind. He smiles, glancing over at his kwami. 

“If you would, I'm sure he'd appreciate it,” he says turning to the kwami. “Plagg, let's go.” He moves across the room, reaching for his sword, just in case. If he were to wind up transforming back into his normal form he'd at least have the sword to use to defend himself. 

Félix gives a quick nod, peering out the window to the east side of the room. 

“You'd better hurry out, the guards will be patrolling this way shortly, and respected or not, I'm not certain how well they'd react to seeing Chat Noir leaving the castle and one of the princes nowhere to be found.” Adrien nods, grinning at his kwami. 

“Plagg, transform me!” He says quickly. He's bathed in a stunningly bright green light, and a moment later in his place is Chat Noir. He gives his brother a brief wave before disappearing out the window and into the bright morning sun. 

He makes his way down into the town, staying up on the roofs of the homes below to stay out of sight. The only lead he had was that Marinette had proceeded west, right from the village, and he was going to follow that same direction. He had to find her, to make sure she was safe. They may not have been good friends but she made an impact on so many other people and he knew it would affect a lot of people if they lost her. 

He's determined to find her, and to bring her back. 

\----

He spends all day looking for her. He wound up in the heart of a thick forest around noon, and that's when Plagg decides he's had enough for right now. Adrien is glad for the break in his transformation, offering Plagg some of the Camembert he'd packed for his kwami. It's gotten a little gooey in the bag while they've been traveling, but Plagg insists that's the best way to eat it. 

Adrien had packed himself something simple, well technically Félix had packed it. A sandwich and a leather skin pouch of water. He's quick to finish eating and he's ready to go again, but Plagg says he's too tired to transform, and while Adrien doesn't completely believe him, he gives in and lets the kwami nestle inside of his shirt as he walks. 

His clothing was simpler than what he'd normally wear, and far more plain than that of his regalia and he's glad for that. A trek through the forest is no time for dressing like the royal he is. 

His trousers are a deep umber, and he wears a white shirt with three-quarter length sleeves, as well as a tan vest. He's got a bag hung off of his shoulder, as well as his sword and it's sheath tied around his waist. 

He walks through the forest, not taking his time. He's looking for anything, any sign of Marinette having come this way. As he walks, he takes note of Plagg, who after a while of riding on Adrien’s shoulder has moved to float about alone the forest.

It’s late afternoon when Plagg becomes insistent that Adrien follow him immediately. Adrien at first assumes it’s just his kwami having seen something interesting or shiny, but when Plagg halts just in front of him and doesn’t move a muscle for several seconds Adrien takes him seriously, and far more so when he speaks.

“I can sense an akuma,” he says, and it’s all he needs to say before Adrien is tailing him through the forest.

He sees it more than once. It’s massive, it looks like what Adrien assumes is a bird as he follows it along the forest below. It darts down at one point, flying through a cave behind a waterfall, and Adrien is quick to pursue it. He runs through a tunnel that he imagines the akuma came through, pausing near the end so that he can remain concealed while he transforms. It’s just going to be easier for him to pursue this thing and try to defeat it the only way he knows how if he’s already Chat Noir.

\----

Marinette has nestled comfortably in the lake. She's floating near the shore, curled up around herself and resting. She's so tired, and she's more than thankful for the time she's got to rest as sa swan, and that when the sun sets she can be human once more. She's been like this all day, curled up and floating on the lake near the shore. She's stirred a couple of times, but only a couple, changing positions slightly before dozing off once more. 

Now however, there's not long before sunset, and some of the fairies are watching her, contemplating if they should wake her or not so she can be on the shore when she's transformed into a human by the queen's magic. 

Just as one of the younger fairies stands up to step closer to the lake's edge, there's the sound of a large bird and the fairy lets out a little cry and moves back quickly.

“There's an akuma in the forest!”

Her startled noise wakes Marinette, who flaps her wings in surprise and gasps when the bird dives down at her. She has no idea what an akuma is, but from the way everyone else has reacted she can’t imagine it’s good. It dives at her again and she moves as quickly as she can, beating her wings harshly to get off of the water and into the air. 

Marinette would swear to you she's never moved this quickly in her entire life. She swears this would be so much easier for her if she was human now too, but when she glances behind herself at the akuma flying right for her, she's thankful for her wings. She manages to dart behind a tree, cursing the fact that swans don't fly as quickly as other birds, hurrying to make her way to the ground before the akuma can see her. She hasn't got much time before the sun sets, and she doesn't want to think about what could happen to her if she was still in the air.   


She's barely on the ground for a couple of seconds, she hasn't even put her wings down since she's landed and a bright light envelops her, and after a moment where a swan once stood she stands now, human once more. She looks around, out of breath with panic visible in her eyes. She hears the sound of a twig snapping behind her and she spins around so quickly she's surprised she doesn't end up lightheaded.   


But the person standing behind her isn't the akuma. She draws in a sharp gasp, because this person seems eerily familiar, but she's certain she's never met them before.   


He's blonde, with green eyes, and a dark mask covering half of his face, disappearing into where his blonde bangs hang across his forehead. He has cat ears as well, of all things, sitting on his head, and a belt that looks almost as if it's meant to represent a tail. He has clawed gloves on, too, and Marinette at first thinks his whole outfit is rather strange. Then the recognition clicks finally, and even though Marinette has never met Chat Noir face to face, she's seen him save enough people to know how widely respected he is.   


She drops into a curtsy rather quickly, bowing her head respectfully. He may not be either of the crown princes, but he's almost as popular and respected. She straightens back up after a moment, only for him to charge at her, claws outstretched. She gasps again, moving away from him as quickly as she can and trying to dodge the attacks he makes at her. What had she done to provoke him?   


He turns to come at her again and Marinette is thankful that she's so light on her feet and she isn't still a swan. She's even more thankful she's been practicing ballet as long as she has been, and that she's able to rotate away from him and dart past with ease. Her clothing hasn't changed since she transformed, and she considers that maybe it's her clothing that makes her seem as if she could be an akuma.   


"Please," she says desperately, pirouetting to get past him when he reaches his hand out toward her again. She was already out of breath and exhausted from fleeing the akuma from before, and she can only wonder how long she'll be able to keep this up. She makes no moves that are aggressive or with any malicious intentions, simply dodging around him, almost as if she's dancing. She blames that on her wardrobe, as well as the habits she's developed as a dancer.   


She lets out a gasp when he catches her arm with his claws, stopping for a moment to see the tiny droplets of blood that form at the surface of her arm where he's cut her. He comes in toward her again, and she freezes up for half a second before she does several quick steps to put some space between them.   


She's moving backwards the whole time, familiar to steps she'd learned how to do as a ballerina and she's glad that her legs are as long as they are because now there's some space between them and he's just watching her. She's trying to think of how to show she's not an akuma because obviously he wasn't going to listen to what she said to him. Maybe showing him would be better? She's not got much to lose at that point and she stands herself up on her toes, taking a deep breath as Chat Noir's eyes flick to the shoes, as if he's considering something about them.   


She hears him call out for his Cataclysm and her heart drops. She's never heard of him using it on a person, but there's not much else it seems he'd be using it on other than her. She's certain he must see the fear in her eyes as she begins to move, going to make an arching circle. She's tempted to run, but she knows there are creatures here who he could seriously hurt, even if it's unintentional. And she was told her earrings would protect her after all, so maybe his Cataclysm wouldn't harm her?   


Truly, Marinette had no idea what she was doing, but as she moves he reflects her. As she moves away to the left he moves right, keeping them the same distance apart as if they're circling each other. She stops in one place finally and takes a hesitant step forward, and in response Chat Noir narrows his eyes.   


"I'm not an akuma," she says, and she hopes she sounds as honest as she is. She can feel fear budding up in her chest and she feels more paranoid than anything as he watches her. She takes another few steps forward, the space between them now half of what it was originally. He drops into a stance that looks more ready to attack her than anything and Marinette takes a deep breath. She bows her head down and drops into a curtsy again, the entire time her eyes off of him. She hoped it would show that she was trusting of him and had no vicious intent but she hears him move and when she looks up he's right on front of her.   


He stops there and drops down, and when he turns and reaches one hand back to use his Cataclysm on her, she takes his other arm and holds onto his wrist. She takes a deep breath and raises up on her toes once more, putting one leg out behind her, as well as her free arm, and then tipping her head back and closing her eyes and not moving a muscle. She half expects the Cataclysm to hit her and she doesn't know what would happen if it did, but she's instead met with silence and Chat Noir does not move.    


They stand this way for nearly a minute and Marinette feels like her legs are going to turn into gelatin if she keeps this up any longer. She opens her eyes and hesitates before moving, slowly, looking at Chat Noir. He's only staring at her, black still flowing around the hand Marinette was not using for leverage. Their eyes meet and for several seconds Marinette feels fear surface in her once again because there would be no way to avoid his Cataclysm now.   


But he only watches her, unmoving as she begins to slowly lower her leg back down so she can stand evenly. There's a noise behind her, and Chat Noir gasps, causing her to let go and spin around quickly. The man who stands across the way beside the lake is familiar to Marinette now and she glares at him.   


"You did this to me!" She accuses, and she takes a couple of steps forward. She's referring to the fact that he's the one who turned her into a swan, and he is the reason she cannot go home to her family like she longs to. His response is a laugh, and then a wicked grin.   


"His Cataclysm would have been enough to solve all of my problems," he says, gesturing to Chat Noir who is still behind Marinette. He glares at the man, standing up properly as realization spreads across his face.   


"You wanted me to kill her," he says, tone incredulous as though he cannot believe someone would be as evil and malicious as this.  He looks at Marinette, who is standing and facing this man with every ounce of bravery she possesses, not looking back at Chat Noir as he speaks.   


"Now, he's useless to me," he says, raising up a hand, dark purple energy swirling around it. He smirks, pointing his hand right at Chat Noir. Marinette's eyes go wide as he shoots a sphere of dark purple energy toward Chat Noir, and she moves in front of him as if to absorb the hit, arms outstretched and body poised to be hit. Chat's eyes go wide but before he is able to stop her or say anything, the sphere impacts with something right in front of her.   


Marinette had produced a shield, replicating that of a ladybug. The shield grows brighter for a moment while the attacks is focused with a barrage of several dark butterflies, eager to pierce her defenses, but Marinette and the shield she has produced do not budge whatsoever. After the last butterfly hits, the shield dissipates into a bright red glow and Marinette is completely unharmed, as is Chat Noir, who stands behind her in shock.   


"Leave him be," she says, stepping forward. "Your battle is with me," she says. She's never been this brave in her life, but she will not allow anyone else to become a casualty to Hawkmoth, or to be transformed into an animal by him because of her.   


"Very well," he says with a laugh. "But you cannot protect him forever." He raises his arms up and at the sound of a sharp whistle, a swirl of purple and black coat his body, falling away to reveal what Marinette had thought was the akuma earlier. He opens his wings, shooting her one last glare before he opens them and beats them harshly and flies away.   


Marinette realizes how out of breath she is from everything, slumping down onto the ground. Chat Noir nearly reaches out for her, until he recalls the Cataclysm still prevalent on his hand. He backs up several paces before spotting something safe to absorb the Cataclysm. He presses his hand down against the fallen log, watching as it becomes nothing before his eyes before turning back to Marinette.   


He's only got a few minutes before he'll transform back, but he doesn't care right now. He's finally found Marinette and her family will be so happy to see her but.. There was something up with her, she'd been a swan not moments before hadn't she? 

“Marinette?” He asks, and the girl looks up quickly in surprise. She’s never before met Chat Noir, and she’s surprised he knows her name.

“Yes?” She asks, looking worn down, but relieved that she’s okay. 

“I..” He pauses briefly. “I was sent to come and find you.” He says quietly. “But I have a feeling you won’t be coming with me just yet, will you?”


End file.
